jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lemonia/Naznaczenie - prawdziwa historia tajemniczej Wybranej
Rozdział 1 Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Stałam na klifie i patrzyłam na ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Nagle za sobą usłyszałam głęboki głos: -Witaj, An - tylko jedna osoba na świecie tak się do mnie zwracała. Odwróciłam sie i utonęłam w jego zielonym spojrzeniu. Te oczy... Dawały wrażenie kompletnej bezbronności ich właściciela. Jednak ja wiedziałam, że to tylko przykrywka. Usłyszałam cichutki szczęk, niewychwytywalny dla kogoś z zewnątrz. -Gotowy? -Jak zawsze. Przywarłam do niego. a on pocałował mnie delikatnie. Ryknął potężnie i rzuciliśmy się z klifu, wciąż obejmując się. Ten rytuał powtarzaliśmy co wieczór,jednak ja zawsze zamykałam oczy. A przecież mu ufałam. Byłam jego częścią, tak, jak on był częścią mnie. Po chwili poczułam przyjemny dreszcz i energia rozchodziła mi się po całym ciele; każda żyła, każdy nerw pulsował mi radością. Gdy energia osiągnęła najwyższy poziom mocy nastąpiła Przemiana. Nad samą wodą rozłożyłam skrzydła i poszybowałam w nocne niebo powodując delikatny ruch na powierzchni morza. Lecieliśmy spokojnie, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie zmierzamy. Zbliżaliśmy się do wyspy. Czarny Las milczał. Głucha cisza dudniła nam w uszach. Wylądowaliśmy przed Naznaczonymi. -Witaj, Alfo- rozległ się chór głosów. -Rozpoczynam Czas!- Alfa zaryczał w stronę księżyca. Ze wszystkich stron rozległ się ten sam cichutki szczęk. który słyszałam na klifie, jednak teraz, powielony setki, razy był donośniejszy. Upajałam się jego brzmieniem jak najpiękniejszą muzyką. Po chwili rozległy się ciche, coraz cichsze uderzenia łap o ściółkę Czarnego Lasu. Naznaczeni rozbiegali się. Pokłoniłam się Alfie i odbiegłam również, wysuwając swoje zęby z tym samym delikatnym dźwiękiem. Ciemność okrywała swoje dzieci. Rozpoczął się Czas... Rozdział 2 Cause I'm already there, I'm already there, Wherever there is you, I will be there too. Biegłam już długo, gdy nagle coś wyczułam. Zatrzymałam się i przez chwilę wychwytywałam ten dziwny zapach. Instynkt kazał mi podążać jego tropem, jednak ja wyczuwałam tam coś jeszcze. To nie była tylko ofiara. To było coś dobrze mi znanego, a jednocześnie odległego. Ruszyłam ponownie, na chwilę wierząc instynktowi. Drzewa śmigały obok mnie, gdy w pełnym pędzie przeskakiwałam przez doliny, kotliny, rowy... Z każdą sekundą zapach był wyraźniejszy. Biegłam coraz szybciej, aż wreszcie dotarłam do jego źródła. Pod drzewem stał koszyk, a w nim było... ...malutkie dziecko.'' ''Dziewczynka. Miała srebrno-siwe oczy i bękitne włosy. Przez cały czas drażniła mnie ta inna woń rozchodząca się w powietrzu. Po chwili zrozumiałam. Dziewczynka była jedną z nas. Jedną z Naznaczonych. Podeszłam do niej i delikatnie odsunęłam ogonem kocyk, którym była przykryta. Przemiana nastąpiła tylko częściowo. Skrzydła otulały małą kokonem, a ogon miała zawianięty wokół nóg. Ziewnęła i rozległ się cichutki szczęk, doskonale mi znany. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę jej tu zostawić, ale głód z każdą chwilą rósł. Zrobiłam więc coś, czego nie robiłam od bardzo dawna. Z głębi serca pragnęłam i udało się. Moje drugie "JA" zostało i otoczyło skrzydłami koszyk. Moje drugie ciało zostało pod drzewem, a ja pobiegłam w Las. Wróciłam i usłyszałam jak Alfa wzywa. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę się spóźnić, ale musiałam coś jeszcze zrobić. Złączyłam się w jedno i pazurem wydrapałam na ziemi znak Naznaczonych. Postawiłam na nim łapę i już po sekundzie poczułam pod nią chłód metalu. Wzięłam naszyjnik i założyłam małej na szyję. ''Z ''dniem dzisiejszym (7.04.2015) kończę oficjalnie swoją działalność na tej wikii. Blogi pozostawiam, jednak kontynuacji nie będzie. Moje inne prace umieszczam na Wattpad'zie pod nickiem Lemonni, osoby zainteresowane moją twórczością zapraszam tam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach